Ben's House
Ben's House appears in many episodes of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. The house belongs to the Tennyson family - Sandra, Carl and Ben. Rooms Ben's Room Bens room0.png|Ben's Room in the Original Series Bens room.jpg|Ben's Room in Omniverse Bens room2.png|Ben's Room in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien (Depicted in Omniverse) In the Original Series, the first depiction of Ben's room shows a dull baige color on everything. He has a few model aircraft hanging from the celling, with a few posters on the wall. Before cleaning it, it's a mess, covered with papers and clothes strewn about. He has a bookself above a desk near his bed, and his bed is positioned underneath his window. In Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, Ben's room is in a constant mess. It has one window and a door. Next to the window is a bed and above, bookshelves. On the right side of the bed is a table with a computer and a shelf of prizes and books. In front of the desk and the bed is a built-in wall wardrobe. Ben also has a TV. The walls are adorned with various posters. In Omniverse, his room layout is quite different, but still pretty messy. He has two tattered alien flags hanging from his celling, with a various assortment of action figures and posters lined on the walls. A Mr.Smoothy poster hangs above his bed, with a Sumo Slammer poster right next to it. His bed is still beneath his window, to the right. He has multiple Mr.Smoothy cups stacked up near his nightstand, with clothes littering the floor, and his old Alien Force/Ultimate Alien jacket hanging from the wall. His computer is underneath the window. Living Room The living room is large. In the middle is a coffee table, a sofa and an armchair. Behind the sofa is another table. On the other side there is a television, game console and a radio with headphones. The team often stays in this place and watch television in their free times. Kitchen The kitchen is very small and usually not shown in the series. The room has a stove, refrigerator, sink, and a few shelves. Dining Room Like the kitchen, the dining room is very small and there was only shown in Goodbye and Good Riddance and Grounded. It has a large table in the middle with three chairs. There are also shelves and phone. Parents' Room The parents' room had episodic appearance in Night of the Living Nightmare in Ben's dream. Garage and Basement The garage and basement had episodic appearance in Grounded and The Eggman Cometh. Apperances Original series In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ben returned home after summer. Vilgax later attacked and destroyed the house. Alien Force In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Ben came home to find the Omnitrix. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben and Julie were studying at Ben's house. In Grounded, Ben was grounded and kept at home until he broke out as Humungousaur. Ultimate Alien In Fame, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were watching TV. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Max defended Sandra from Sevenseven. In The Eggman Cometh, Ben and the team battled some mutant chickens in his house. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, Ben was attacked by a Cassiopeian Dream Eater and a DNAlien. In reality, Albedo has come to the house to infect Ben with the Cassiopeian Dream Eater, but was infected himself. Omniverse In Special Delivery, Ben was attacked by Thunderpig at home. It was also shown in a flashback 10 and a half years ago, when Ben first moved in. In Rules Of Engagement, Looma visited the house to meet Sandra, until she was defeated by the team. Notable Inhabitants *Ben Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Ben's Dog Notable Visitors Main Timeline *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Lukik *Sevenseven *Mutant Chickens *Albedo *Elena Validus *Cassiopeian Dream Eater *DNAlien (dream only) *Looma Red Wind Alternate Ben 10,000 Timeline *Vilgax *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Max Tennyson Trivia *In some episodes, Ben has a room where the kitchen lies, but in Night of the Living Nightmare, when Ben leaves the room to find in the living room DNAlien, he just comes out of the room at the end of the living room. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations